The Dark Stallion
by BlameThe1st
Summary: A unicorn in search of an artifact. A pegasus who lost his memories. A wandering swordspony who wields his sword against evil. When these three colts cross paths with the Mane 6, they begin encountering dark forces that befall Ponyville. Now they must team up to thwart the devious Shadow Clan and their leader, the Dark Stallion, all while trying to obtain the Amulet of Purity.
1. Episode 01

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**** presents**

_**The Dark Stallion**_

**Episode 01: ****_Xander, Lone Unicorn On A Quest_**

* * *

><p>The smell of burning wood roused the young colt from his slumber. As smoke tickled his nostrils, his head leapt from off of his pillow and turned to face the door across his room. He could see its outline glowing red with smoke rising from underneath it.<p>

In a split second, he leapt from underneath his comforter, raced across the cold hardwood floor, and lunged toward the doorknob, which scalded his palm upon touch. Opening the door to his hallway felt like opening the door to an oven with a burning roast inside, as he was met with a torrent of black smoke and smoldering heat that quickly filled his room.

The colt coughed to prevent himself from asphyxiating. With his eyes watering, his eyesight soon adjusted to the darkness. He could now peer through the smoke and down the hallway. At the very end was another door from whence the smoke and flames emanated.

This door led to his father's study.

"Father!" he yelled at the top of his shrill, young voice. "Father, what's going on?!"

He raced through the smoke-engulfed hallway and toward the door. With a single leap, he kicked it open.

The study was engulfed in flames that ate away at the old books stored within it. This intensified the old book smell, and combined it with the scent of smoke to create an almost incense-like aroma.

In the center of the room stood a light brown stallion with a wild, dark red mane and a deep scar across his right eye. The stallion grimaced, cackling as he stood over another stallion, this one dark blue with a silver-blue mane and goatee, and lying within a pool of blood.

The colt gasped as he recognized the fallen stallion. "Father! No!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>10 Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Spike, with his snout upon the tabletop, watched as a cockroach scurried across. His eyes then focused on Twilight standing opposite him.<p>

"Ready, Twilight?" he asked.

Twilight nodded. "Here goes."

She closed her eyes as her horn glowed with a purple aura. Before either the pony or dragon could blink, a glass jar materialized on the table, trapping the cockroach within it.

Spike leapt for joy, fist pumped in the air. "Alright!"

He ran to a nearby checklist propped upon an easel.

"That's your 50th spell and counting, Twilight!" he said as he marked a red check. "You've sure learned a lot since you moved to Ponyville a year ago."

Twilight blushed. "That's what happens when you commit yourself to your studies."

Spike sauntered over to the table and stared at the cockroach trying frantically to escape its glass prison, despite the fact that it was sealed shut with a lid.

"I have to say, though, it would have been much cooler if you made it explode." He threw his elbows on the table and placed his chin upon his claws. "20 percent cooler if it had exploded in a sonic rainboom."

Twilight giggled. "It may have been cooler, but it wouldn't have been as humane."

Using her magic, she picked up the jar, causing the bug within to scurry faster in panic.

"It may be an ugly Blattodea, but it's still a living creature, and it has every right to live."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You've been hanging around Fluttershy lately, haven't you?"

Twilight walked over to a nearby window to open the jar and throw out the roach. "That obvious?"

"I still say you should learn how to make something explode." Spike leapt from the table and walked toward Twilight. "It would look great on your list of spells. Then again, I don't know any other pony who knows more spells than you do."

On that note, the library door flew open.

Through it entered a colt, a light-blue unicorn with a silver mane. He wore a brown jacket, a satchel over his shoulder, and a golden pocket watch dangling around his neck. Though his jacket concealed it, his cutie mark was a green triangle inside a square inside a circle—an alchemy circle. He was slightly taller than Twilight and seemed slightly older than her, but if only by a year or two. His eyes flickered with a serious look—not a mean one, but by no means gleeful either.

Without speaking a word, he walked over to one of the bookshelves. He scanned its contents before choosing a book using the magic from his horn.

"Oh, good morning," Twilight greeted him.

The unicorn glanced at Twilight, then back at his book. "Morning."

"Back again, I see?" Twilight commented.

The unicorn did not respond. He walked to a nearby table where he sat down and started reading his book, but not before unloading the contents of his satchel: a notepad, a pencil, and a few other books of his.

"This has to be the third time this week he's come here," Spike whispered into Twilight's ear.

Twilight nodded. "Yes. And he always stays until closing. Must be important research he's working on."

"I don't think I've seen him around before. Is he new to Ponyville?"

"I think he moved into town just this week."

"What's his name?"

"You know, I'm not sure either. I never really talked to him."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Spike asked, smacking Twilight on the rump, prodding her forward. "Go ahead and talk to him."

Twilight hesitated. "But—"

Spike motioned for her to move forward.

Twilight shrugged. She walked over to the colt, who was now in deep concentration, reading his book and taking notes.

"Looks like you're doing some pretty important research there," Twilight said, trying desperately to break the ice.

The colt did not look up to acknowledge her, but continued what he was doing. "It is."

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

The unicorn continued his work, taking a much longer time before replying, "Xander."

Silence hung between the two: Xander engrossed in his research, and Twilight hesitating to say something. She had not felt this awkward since she had first met Fluttershy—but to Xander's credit, he was still more talkative that her.

"So, Xander, just what is it exactly you're researching there?" She asked. "You've been here every day for—"

"Listen, Miss," The colt interrupted, not in a mean way, but rather in a blunt one. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm busy right now and I prefer not to be disturbed."

Twilight gasped and blushed bright red. "Oh! Well, um. I guess I'll leave you to your work then."

She quietly slipped away and returned to Spike, who shot a dirty look at Xander.

"Well, at least we know he's the rude type." He said, hands upon hips.

Twilight shook her head. "He's not rude, just pre-occupied. I used to be the same way, remember? We just need to give him time. He'll open up eventually."

* * *

><p>At the Ponyville Dam, the water passed from the reservoir above and through its turbines before emptying out into the river below, just as it did every day since the dam was first built.<p>

But then something began to stir within the waters below the dam. The water spiraled into a small whirlpool before erupting into a large water devil.

From it emerged a humanoid creature endowed in a dark-blue robe like that of a wizard. It was green and frog-like with yellow slit eyes and a yellow beak for a mouth. Though its wizard hat concealed it, its head was concave like a bowl and was filled to the brim with water. And though its robe concealed it, his back had a shell like that of a turtle. In its slimy, webbed-hand grasp it held a wooden staff with a blue sapphire sitting atop it.

This creature was a kappa, and from his appearance, he was a wizard.

The kappa gazed upon the dam mischievously and raised his staff. From the sapphire a blue light was emitted into the clouds above, which soon turned dark. As he swiveled his staff in his hands, the clouds began to circle with it, growing darker and darker. From them roared thunder and crashed lightning as from them poured rain.

The creature cackled in amusement.

* * *

><p>The day passed as Twilight and Spike attended to the library. The clock struck 5 o'clock as they began stacking books back onto the shelves.<p>

Xander closed his book and opened his pocket watch. It was indeed five o'clock: closing time for the library. He gazed out the window to see the rain and wind pounding against it, the sky outside darkened with storm clouds. He set aside his book and swept all his belongings into his satchel, which he then threw over his shoulder before stepping up from his chair and heading to the door.

He passed Twilight atop a ladder re-shelving a handful of books under her arm.

"Good Night, Xander," she said.

Xander reached for the door before replying, "Night."

Opening the library door, Xander let a gust of wind rush in, causing a paper from his satchel to fly onto the library floor. Twilight took notice of the paper upon putting away the last book, merely seconds after Xander had left. She walked over to pick it up and inspect it. The paper was clearly a page torn from an old book, as its tattered edges and dirty yellowish-brown color indicated. Upon it was a drawing of a crystal amulet hanging from a chain. The words written were of an unknown language, or at least unknown to Twilight.

She ran to the door and peered outside. She saw Xander fight against wind and rain, having already passed the tree outside. She rushed out after him, waving at him with the page in her hoof.

"Xander!" she called.

She had managed to catch his attention as he stopped and turned. Before Twilight could reach him, a lightning bolt intercepted them. Twilight gave a loud yelp as she recoiled backwards onto the ground. Picking herself out of the mud, she saw the nearby tree falling towards her.

Before Twilight could react, Xander rushed in front of her and stopped the tree with his magic. Straining under its pressure, he began pushing the tree back in place and used his magic to graft the fallen portion back on. He turned to Twilight and offered his hoof to pick her up.

"Xander," she panted, both the fall and the shock having left her breathless. "You saved my life."

"Don't mention it," Xander replied nonchalantly. He looked at the page Twilight was carrying. "I believe that's mine."

Twilight looked back and forth between Xander and the page, her mind still not straight after what had just happened.

"Oh yeah, this." She handed the page to him. "You dropped it back in the library. Not from any book I know of."

Xander accepted the page and stuffed it into his satchel. "It's from an old book of mine, one that's very important to me. Thanks."

Before either of them could say another word, a pony donned in a yellow rain coat came barreling towards them. It was Applejack.

"Twilight!" she called out to them. "Every pony needs to come down to the river—quick! It's an emergency!"

* * *

><p>Every pony in Ponyville had gathered by the riverbank clad in yellow raincoats. They formed a single line as they passed sandbags to one another, stacking them into a wall along the river, its waters beginning to overcome its natural boundaries. Despite the wind and rain working against them, the ponies continued to fill and pass sandbags.<p>

It was this scene that Twilight, Spike, Applejack, and Xander came rushing into to assist. They were all now clad in yellow raincoats—except Xander, who remained in his normal clothes.

"So what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"It's a flash flood!" Applejack replied. "We need to get these here sandbags up to keep the river from overflowing."

"Oh my!" were the only words that passed Twilight's lips.

"You're telling me," Applejack continued. "But that ain't the worst. There's a lot of talk afoot about how this storm may cause the dam to overflow. It just can't handle all this here rain and wind. Taint built for weather like this."

Twilight then looked down to scratch her chin. "But then why would the Pegasus ponies create this weather?"

Those very words summoned Rainbow Dash to her side. "We didn't! Not one pegasus planned on having any rain today—not even a shower. What's going on here is beyond our control."

Xander gazed upriver toward the Everfree Forest where the dam stood. He noticed a circle of black clouds circling above it.

"Those clouds," he uttered before racing up along the river towards the circling clouds.

"Xander?!" Twilight exclaimed before pursing him, and eventually running alongside him. "Where are you going?"

"Your friend said this storm wasn't created by the Pegasi," he said. "This isn't a natural storm. Someone or something must be creating it."

* * *

><p>The wind and rain came crashing down the hardest near the dam, which leaked profusely as cracks ran alongside it and the water from above overflowed.<p>

The kappa wizard remained floating in the air and laughed as he surveyed his handiwork. "Good, good. Just a little more wind and rain and the dam will completely collapse. Soon Ponyville will become Sea-Ponyville!"

"Not if I stop you first." A voice yelled from behind him.

The wizard turned to see Xander and Twilight glaring at him from across the ravine.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Xander demanded.

The wizard cracked a wicked grin as he faced them. "Oh me?" He placed his hand on his chest and gave a bow. "Why I'm the ever-so maniacal wizard, Squish. I was swimming up this river on my way home when I came across this dam. It was in my way, so I decided to destroy it."

Xander sneered. "What type of hogwash is that?"

Squish placed one hand on his hip in dismay. "Oh, you don't care for that explanation? How about this: I wanted to buy some real estate in Ponyville. The location is great, but the climate is too dry. So I decided to moisten things up a little."

He shook his head. "Look, does it really matter why I'm doing this? I'm clearly evil."

He pointed to the dam with his scepter. "And in any minute that dam will go bye-bye, along with all the ponies and the town downriver with it."

Xander's horn surged with a dark blue aura as he stood his ground, preparing for an attack. "Not if I stop you first."

With a yell, he launched a fireball towards Squish, who countered with a shield of purple light, bouncing the fireball back.

Xander and Twilight leapt out of the way of the fireball as it hit the ravine, causing rock and debris to fall beneath their feet.

Xander took another shot at Squish with a lightning bolt attack, this time striking the wizard and sending him hurling back into the other side of the ravine and plummeting into the river below.

A few seconds underwater, and Squish reappeared from out of the river, his cloak soaking wet, but his face burning red hot.

"So you want to play hardball, eh?" he yelled, waving his fist and thrusting his staff forward. "I'll show you hard—"

Before he could finish, he noticed as the dam began to give way, cracking and leaking more profusely.

"Grr, never mind." He said, fluffing his cloak. "My deed is done. I'll deal with you two next time."

With that, Squish spun around like a tornado and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

The dam completely fissured in half and gave way as a surge of water sprang forth, destroying the front of the dam completely.

"The dam!" Twilight gasped.

Xander immediately dove into the ravine. Before he could splash into the water below, his entire body surged with a dark blue aura, causing him to levitate just above the surface. Using his magic, he held back all the water spilling forth from the collapsed dam. His face scrunched and his forehead creased and ran with sweat as he struggled under the sheer intensity.

His horn and body shone brighter as he pushed the water further and further back until it was back into the dam from whence it sprang forth. As his body shone even brighter, he opened his bloodshot eyes and scanned the river around him, finding broken bits of the dam. He closed his eyes once more, and with his magic, began picking up most of the broken pieces and setting them back in place, almost like a puzzle.

Twilight watched from above. She could barely believe that Xander could simultaneously rebuild the dam while holding back all that water. But she knew he couldn't continue alone. She noticed him beginning to tire and wear out as his aura started to fade. If he stopped now, the dam, being incomplete, would only collapse again, causing the water to barrel back down the river, and taking Xander along with it.

She had to take action. Her horn glowing purple, she picked up the remainder of the broken dam pieces with her magic and set them back in place. In less than a minute, both she and Xander finished putting the dam back into place, and it stood good as new, almost as if it had never been tampered with.

Xander's aura completely faded. Before he could fall unconscious into the river, a purple aura surrounded him, catching him and pulling him back up. Twilight placed him on her back.

The rain and wind soon ceased. It did not die down. It simply ceased. And the dark clouds above faded, leaving only the sun and blue sky. With Squish gone, so left his spell, and everything returned to normal.

* * *

><p>Wrapped within the warmth and comfort of her purple bathrobe, Twilight stood before her fireplace and watched as the kettle hanging over the fire glowed red. Once a steady pillar of steam started billowing from its spout, she took the kettle off the fire and from it poured hot chocolate into three mugs. She offered one mug to Spike, who lay sprawled on the rug in front of the fireplace like a cat, and offered another to Xander, who sat in an armchair wrapped in a spare bathrobe.<p>

Xander accepted his mug. "Thanks."

"What you did back there was extremely brave, if not extremely foolish." Twilight took a sip from her mug.

Xander smirked, having already taken a sip of his. "Trust me, I've been in far worse situations, and I managed to make it out alive."

Twilight sauntered to an arm chair adjacent to Xander. "Well, you'd barely make it back to your house alive if I allow you to head back tonight. The rain may have stopped, but it's still cold and damp out, and after all that time getting soaked in the wind, rain, and river, the last thing you need is a chance to catch pneumonia. Be thankful I brought you here to dry and warm up."

Xander only continued smirking. "And I assume you want another thank you for that as well?"

Twilight gently shook her head. "No. But since we have some time together, I'd like to know what you've been researching her at my library for the past three days."

Xander shrugged. "If you insist."

His horn glowed as he took the torn page out of his satchel hanging from his armchair and passed it to Twilight.

"It's the Amulet of Purity," Xander said, "an ancient artifact of extraordinary power, older than the Elements of Harmony themselves. Not much is known about what it does exactly. Only a few ancient tomes and scrolls mention it, and they tell very little. I've been searching through every library in Equestria for information about it, and, well, let's just say that search led me to this library here."

Spike had stood up from his spot on the rug to sit next to Twilight and study the page for himself.

He turned to Xander. "Wow. This must really mean a lot to you."

"In a way, it does." Xander replied. "My father dedicated his whole life to finding it—that is, until his life ended."

Twilight shot her gaze at Xander. "He died?"

"Killed, actually," Xander replied.

Twilight covered her mouth and quietly gasped.

Xander hung his head. "I remember that night all too well. Some thug broke into our house, burned it down, and killed my father. That page is the only thing that remained. Ever since then, I've spent my life trying to finish what my father started by finding that amulet. I don't even care about keeping it or anything. I don't even care what it does. What matters most is finding it and fulfilling my father's legacy."

Spike raised his eyebrow. "And how close are you to accomplishing that."

"At this point, the details are still fuzzy." Xander rested his chin upon his hoof. "But I have a feeling I'm getting closer."

Twilight returned the page back to Xander. "Well, feel free to stay as long as you need to. And I'll be happy to offer my assistance."

She gleefully placed her hoof on her bosom. "Research is my specialty."

Xander smirked. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't need any pony's help. I'm perfectly capable on my own."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Really now? If it wasn't for me, you'd be in a watery grave by now. I knew you were getting tired back there and couldn't hold back that water any longer, let alone rebuild that dam. I had to step in and help."

Xander merely closed his eyes and shirked Twilight off. "Well, it's not like I asked for it. I told you I've been in worse situations."

Twilight glared at him for a second, but decided to stop there. The last thing she needed was a heated argument.

She stood out of her chair and calmly made her way to the stairs, Spike following behind her.

"It's getting late," she said. "I'm heading to bed. Feel free to sleep on the couch. Sorry if offered my help if you didn't ask for it."

Xander said nothing.

Twilight and Spike made their way upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Xander's a cool guy," Spike commented. "But he's awfully stubborn. Not too friendly either."

Twilight shook her head gently. "Yes, but I was just like that, once."

* * *

><p>Moonlight shone through the stain glass windows of a throne room, illuminating the dais situated within it. Upon that dais sat a throne, and upon that throne sat a tall, slender mare, her figure shrouded in the throne's shadow. The only other feature of hers that was visible were her red glowing eyes.<p>

A plume of purple smoke exploded in the room's center. The smoke dissipated to reveal Squish, who knelt as he approached the mare upon her throne.

"My mistress, I have finally located the whereabouts of the colt," he said with his head bowed in reverence. "I managed to draw him out with my magic, of course."

The mare nodded.

"Excellent," she replied in a voice as cool as ice. "The artifact he is searching for is precisely what we need, so it is imperative that we monitor him at all costs. Time is drawing near, and soon the Dark Stallion will return in all his glory to reclaim what is rightfully ours."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dash:<strong>__ Hey it's me, Rainbow Dash! Wow, that pegasus came out of nowhere. Good thing I was around to save him, otherwise he would have been a pancake. Say, I never got your name._

_**Sky Wind:**__ My name is Sky Wind, and I'm afraid that's all I can remember._

_**Dash:**__ You mean you can't remember a thing? Well don't sweat it! I'll make sure you get your memories back in ten seconds flat._

_Next time on My Little Pony: "My Name Is Sky Wind. I Remember Nothing Else!"_

_Hey, did anyone ever tell you you're kind of cute?_

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and characters © Hasbro and Lauren Faust<br>Xander © Me  
>Skywind © ex626AKAKeon<br>Ninja Star © ninjaninjanoob23**

**Voice Credits**

**Twilight Sparkle ...Tara Strong  
>Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy...Andrea Libman<br>Applejack, Rainbow Dash...Ashleigh Ball  
>Rarity, Princess Luna...Tabitha St. Germain<br>Princess Celestia...Nicole Oliver  
>Spike...Cathy Weseluck<strong>  
><strong>Xander...Vic Mignogna<br>Sky Wind...Jason Griffith  
>Ninja Star...Dave Wittenberg<br>Squish...Samuel Vincent  
>Swoosh...Derek Stephen Prince<br>Slash...Roger Labon Jackson  
>Shadow Mare...Susanne Blakeslee<br>Black Stallion...Ron Perlman**


	2. Episode 02

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ presents**

_**The Black Stallion**_

**Episode 02: My Name Is Sky Wind. I Remember Nothing Else.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on My Little Pony:<em>

_When a new unicorn named Xander began frequenting the Ponyville library, who he was and what he was researching raised suspicions among Twilight and her friends. Meanwhile, a magical storm was conjured by a kappa wizard, Squish, in order to destroy the town dam. His attempts were thwarted by the new unicorn. Afterwards, Xander revealed how he has been searching for the Amulet of Purity, an ancient artifact of untold power. Will he find what he's looking for in Ponyville, and what of this new foe, Squish?_

* * *

><p>Twilight awoke in the middle of the night to use the little filly's room. Passing by her bedroom door, she noticed a faint light shining from downstairs. Stepping outside, she saw Xander hunched over a table, his head resting upon a book like a pillow. Apparently, he had decided to do some late night studying and had fallen asleep while doing so.<p>

Twilight quietly giggled to herself before heading downstairs. She used her magic to levitate a blanket and drape it over Xander's shoulders. She gently leaned over the table to blow out the candle that had by now nearly burnt out.

"Good night," she whispered into Xander's ears before making her way back upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rainbow Dash was busy zipping across the sky to clear away the excess clouds that had formed during yesterday's storm. As always, she had cleared away the clouds in record time. She flew over to a lone cloud to sit and admire her handiwork.<p>

"Dashie girl, you've really outdone yourself this time!" she bragged to herself. "I challenged myself to clear this sky in ten seconds flat, and I did. Naturally!"

Just then, a loud crash erupted behind her, nearly causing her to fall off her cloud. She turned to see something-or rather, someone-plummeting toward the ground. Even though it had flown past her at breaking speed, Dash recognized the falling object as a pegasus.

In a gasp, Dash dove off the cloud and after him. She soon gained enough speed to fly alongside him as the two of them began nearing the ground. Inspecting him, she noticed that his eyes were barely open and his wings were lifelessly limp. Dash wrapped her legs around his body and lifted her wings, causing the two pegasi to glide across the ground before either could crash into it. Unfortunately for them, they flew into the marketplace, crashing through a series of carts and stalls until finally crash landing into a stall of rugs.

The crowd around them began to panic as they crowded around the two fallen pegasi.

Dash had just enough strength remaining in her to pick her head up and look at the pegasus she had saved. He was purple with wavy black hair, black ears, wings, and hooves. His eyes, barely open, were green like his cutie mark—a gust of wind.

Those were the most details Rainbow Dash could recognize before she quickly collapsed and passed out.

* * *

><p>The hospital doors burst open as Twilight and the others rushed toward the hospital desk.<p>

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed, nearly pouncing on the desk and Nurse Redheart behind it. "Where is she? What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"She's doing just fine," Nurse Redheart said. "The other pegasus too. Their injuries are minor, nothing major. They should be fine in a few days."

Twilight and the others gave a collective sigh of relief.

"However—" Redheart continued.

"What?" Twilight asked as a feeling of dread washed over her.

"The other pegasus is suffering from amnesia," Redheart finished. "Poor thing can't remember a thing aside from his own name. Must have been the impact."

Redheart sat up from the desk and motioned for the five to follow her. "If you want to see them, they're down this way."

She led the five down the hallway and to the room where Rainbow Dash was staying. Donned in a hospital gown and wrapped in bandages, Dash sat upright in her bed as she read a Daring Do book, barely noticing the others until they reached her bed.

She peered up from her book and immediately lit up in her expression. "Twilight!"

"How are you feeling, Dash?" Twilight asked, placing her hoof on the bedrail.

"Well, I've felt better, but no worse than the last time I was in the hospital," Dash replied. "But I'm only a little scratched this time. Doctor said I should be up and flying in a few days. Nothing can keep this pegasus down."

"So what ever happened, dear?" Rarity asked.

"I was clearing the sky, minding my own business, when I saw this guy falling towards earth like a meteorite." Rainbow Dash pointed to the purple pegasus sitting in the adjacent hospital bed. He was also sitting upright, but was staring at his bed sheet, only glancing at the others for a brief second before returning his gaze downward.

"If it wasn't for me," Dash continued, "Sky Wind here would be a pony pancake—with strawberry syrup!"

Pinkie Pie licked her lips. "Mmm! Pancakes."

"The nurse said he lost his memory," Twilight said.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash replied. "I tried talking to him, but I haven't been able to get anything out of him other than his name. I'll say this though: he's more talkative than my last hospital roommate."

"You think we can try talking to him?" Applejack asked. "Poor fella seems kinda lonesome there."

"Go ahead." Dash motioned to Sky Wind. "Yo, Sky Wind! I have some friends here who would like to talk to you."

Sky Wind turned his gaze to the others as they surrounded his bed. He sank back a little with a blush.

"Umm, hello there," he whispered timidly.

"Hello, Sky Wind," Twilight greeted. "My name's Twilight Sparkle. We're friends of Rainbow Dash."

The other five ponies introduced themselves.

Sky Wind stared down for a moment before looking back up. "Nice to meet you all. My name's Sky Wind, but that's all I can remember, I'm afraid. I can't remember anything else."

"Do you remember where you live?" Twilight asked. "I'm guessing you're from Cloudsdale."

Sky Wind could only shake his head. "If I am, I can't remember."

"You remember who your family is?" Applejack asked.

"What made you fall from the sky?" Fluttershy asked.

"What you were doing before you fell?" Rarity asked.

"Who put the bop in the bop-she-bop?" Pinkie Pie asked.

The others looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Pinkie asked nonchalantly. "I have a hard time remembering that, too."

Sky Wind shook his head. "The only other thing I remember before blacking out was being saved by an angel."

"Oh, you weren't saved by an angel," Fluttershy replied. "You were saved by Rainbow Dash here."

Sky Wind blushed. "Like I said, by an angel."

Everyone else gave a collective gasp.

Rainbow Dash held her hoof to her face to hide her blush. "Aww! It was nothing. I saved plenty of ponies before, all in like 20 seconds flat."

"Umm, Sky Wind," Fluttershy asked. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but how does it feel having amnesia?"

Sky Wind gazed down again, his mood darkening once more. "Scary, especially knowing I'm in a place I've never been before with ponies I never met, not to mention that I don't know when I'll get my memories back. The nurse said it could be anywhere from a few hours or a few days or even weeks or months. There's a chance I'll never get them back. That's the scariest feeling of all."

"Ah, don't sweat it," Rainbow Dash said. "You can hang with me and my friends until you get your memories back."

Sky Wind looked at her, nearly blushing. "You mean that?"

"Well I can't exactly leave you alone to fend for yourself, now can I?" Dash replied. "Once we're out of here, you can crash at my place and work with me as long as you need to."

For the first time since he could remember, which was faint for his condition, Sky Wind gave a smile. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash."

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, the two pegasi were dismissed from the hospital. Sky Wind stayed at Rainbow Dash's cloud palace where he was nursed until his injuries healed. A few days later, he and Rainbow Dash went outside to practice their flying.<p>

"Now that you're feeling better, it's time for a little physical therapy," Dash explained. "First things first: flying. You do remember how to fly, do you?"

Sky Wind chuckled. "Of course I remember that," he said, flapping his wings and floating over the ground.

"Good!" Dash pointed to a nearby tree. "Then you'll have no problem flying over there."

Dash soon found herself spinning in place as Sky Wind zipped past her. When she stopped, she saw him reclining against the tree, obviously proud of his feat.

"Not bad!" Dash said, clearly impressed.

She pointed to a cloud right above her. "Now try flying to that—" Before she could finish her sentence, Sky Wind was sitting on the cloud looking down on her from above. "—Cloud?"

"Am I doing okay?" Sky Wind asked.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she placed both hooves on her hips. "I have to say you're pretty fast—though not as fast as me."

"Oh really?" Sky Wind asked with a laugh, leaping off the cloud and performing two summersaults before landing on the ground. "Prove it!"

Those were the two words Rainbow Dash loved to hear the most, which showed through her devilish smile.

"You—me—race." She pointed to a mountain upon the far-off horizon. "All the way to that mountaintop."

Sky Wind got into position as an athlete. "It's on."

Rainbow Dash stood next to him in a similar position. "When I say go—GO!"

She had already taken off with her rainbow trail lingering behind.

Sky Wind was briefly caught off guard before taking off right behind her. "Hey, no fair! That's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war," Dash yelled back at him.

Sky Wind soon caught up with her. "That depends: is this love, or war?"

The two flew neck-to-neck, each one trying to out-fly the other. One moment, Dash was in the lead; then, it was Sky. In less than a minute, both had reached the mountain, collapsing next to each other onto a nearby cloud.

"I win!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, raising her hooves, laughing.

"No, me!" Sky Wind rebutted, also laughing.

Both lay next to each other, laughing, trying to catch their breath. Neither of them cared who really won. They were clearly having fun together.

"You know, it's been a while since I raced some pony like that," Rainbow Dash said. "Except maybe Applejack, but she's an earth pony, not a pegasus like you."

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I had fun racing some pony like you either," Sky Wind added. "Then again, I can't really remember anything."

Both giggled.

"Then I think it's safe to tell you that I'm the fastest pony in Ponyville—Equestria even!" Dash said. "There's no one faster than me."

A black blur suddenly soared in between Rainbow Dash and Sky Wind, spinning them around in circles and nearly causing them to fall of their cloud. Once they had stopped, they both held their heads as their eyes rolled within them.

Rainbow Dash shook her head furiously to snap out of her dizziness, then glared angrily at the creature racing away.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, buzzard brain!" She yelled, shaking her hoof at him.

Upon hearing Rainbow Dash, the black blur halted. It turned to face the two pegasi, revealing himself to be a humanoid creature with the wings and head of a black crow—a crow tengu.

His body was covered with black feathers, and he was dressed in a purple robe with a long, flowing red scarf around his neck. His hands and feet were talons. In his right hand, he held a khakkhara—a staff with a golden ring on top with several other rings dangling within it.

The tengu glared at the two pegasi with his red eyes, the left one with a deep red scar over it. He snarled, flying back towards the two.

Sky Wind took a nervous gulp. Rainbow Dash remained angry.

"Youse talking to me?" the tengu demanded in a gruff Brooklyn accent.

"Who else could it be?" Rainbow Dash replied as she placed her forehooves on her hips. "You're the only one who went flying by like a maniac."

"I guess I did," the tengu replied, staring down the two ponies menacingly. "Youse two got a problem with that?"

Sky Wind shirked back, but Rainbow Dash stood her ground.

"I have nothing against flying fast," she said. "But if you want to do that, you need to watch where you're going. We all have to share the same sky, you know!"

The tengu scratched his chin, then smirked. "I guess youse is right. I'm awfully sorry. The name's Swoosh. Here, allow me and my buddies to offer you a token of my sincerest apology."

With that, Swoosh put his talon to his beak and whistled. All around him and the two pegasi appeared explosions of purple smoke, from which appeared violet pegasi with glowing red eyes. Rainbow Dash and Sky Wind shirked back in fright.

"How's about a trip to the school of hard knocks," Swoosh laughed as he began circling the two. "C'mon boys! Let's send these here two lovebirds for a spin!"

The purple pegasi followed suit and began flying around Rainbow Dash and Sky Wind at break-neck speeds. Before either of them could realize it, they were trapped within a vortex, spinning around furiously until being spat out. The two fell upon a nearby cloud where, upon crash landing, they turned back to see a tornado furiously spinning behind them.

Swoosh and the shadowy pegasi stopped spinning around, and with a mighty flap of their wings, sent the twister flying in the direction of Ponyville in the distance.

The tengu laughed like the cawing crow he was. "Alright boys, let's head out! Ponyville will soon be in Oz!"

The shadowy pegasi disappeared into clouds of smoke as he himself flew away.

Dash and Wind watched on in horror as the tornado barreled towards Ponyville.

"Oh no!" Dash exclaimed, racing off towards the twister. "We have to do something before it hits Ponyville."

"What?" Sky Wind exclaimed, chasing after her. "How are we supposed to stop a tornado?"

"If it was created by those creeps flying around in circles," Dash thought out loud, "Then maybe circling in the opposite direction will kill it."

"We're going to have to fly awfully fast to do that," Sky Wind said.

Rainbow Dash grabbed his hoof. "Then we'll have to do this together."

Sky Wind smiled upon feeling her touch.

The two soared ahead and began circling the tornado in the opposite direction it was spinning. The two held onto each other's hooves as they flew faster and faster. Both felt as if they could barely continue, as if the centrifugal force would slingshot them away in a heartbeat. But they persevered, the grasp each had on the other encouraging them to go on.

Over in Ponyville, everyone was in sheer panic.

"A disaster!" Daisy screamed, "A horrible, horrible disaster!"

"The horror, the horror!" Lily screamed.

"It's heading right towards us!" Rose Luck cried.

But as the tornado approached the city limits, it began to gradually slow down until eventually dying off completely.

All the town ponies stopped, astonished by the sudden change of weather. They noticed where the tornado used to be was an encircling rainbow and dark trail, which soon died down, revealing Rainbow Dash and Sky Wind. The two collapsed to the ground, exhausted from their heroic feat.

The pegasi were greeted by a giant cheering crowd who scooped the both of them up and began carrying them into town.

"Three cheers for Rainbow Dash and her brave friend!" They cheered.

Rainbow Dash picked her head up as she was carried off, looking across to Sky Wind being carried beside her. He too, looked over at her. Both we clearly tired, but happy, smiling at each other as the ponies around them cheered.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rainbow Dash and Sky Wind sat upon a cloud as they watched the sunset in the distance.<p>

"What a day!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "You're first time flying and you manage to stop a tornado."

Sky Wind giggled. "Well, to be fair, I received a lot of help from you."

The two sighed as they returned their attention back to the setting sun.

Sky Wind then returned his gaze to Dash. "Speaking of which, do you remember that tengu that started the whole mess, and those strange pegasi who were with him?"

"What about them?" Dash asked.

Sky Wind gazed into the corner of his eyes, slightly unsure of what he was about to say. "For some reason, I feel as though I've seen them before."

Dash looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Sky Wind returned his gaze to her. "I'm not sure, but I think I may have known them from somewhere. They just seemed awfully familiar." He hung his head. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just trying too hard to remember my lost memories."

"Well don't try too hard," Dash replied, "Otherwise, you'll end up remembering things that never really happened in the first place. I know you really want your memory back, but I guarantee you'll get it back eventually."

Sky Wind sighed and nodded in agreement. "Now that you mention it, I do remember one thing."

Dash turned to Sky Wind, eyebrow raised. "What's that?"

Sky Wind smiled ear to ear with a giggle. "I remember beating you in that race earlier."

Dash scoffed. "Now you really are remembering things that never happen!"

Sky Wind shook his head. "Oh, but I do remember that quite clearly. I beat you in that race."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two gazed into each other's eyes—Dash with slight annoyance, Sky Wind with mischeviousness.

Dash flapped her wings twice and faced the sunset, getting into a runner's position. "Well, let's settle this in another race. You, me, the last cloud on the horizion."

Sky Wind also assumed a runner's position. "Fine. When I say go—GO!"

This time, Dash was left spinning as Sky Wind left a dark trail lingering behind.

Rainbow Dash regained herself and took off after him. "Hey, no fair!"

The two laughed as they raced towards the setting sun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twilight Sparkle:<strong> Hey, it's me, Twilight._

_**Fluttershy:** Oh my! There's been so many robberies in Ponyville lately._

_**Pinkie Pie:** It must have been ninjas!_

_**Twilight Sparkle:** Pinkie, it was probably just a burglar._

_**Pinkie Pie:** I still say it was ninjas._

_**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh, it is ninjas! Gasp! And they have us surrounded. How are we going to get out of this one?_

_**Pinkie Pie:** Hey! Who's the guy with the sword?_

_**Fluttershy:** Next time on My Little Pony: "Enter Ninja Star, The Stalwart Swordpony."_

_**Pinkie Pie:** Fluttershy, are you blushing at him?!_


	3. Episode 03

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic presents**

**The Black Stallion**

**Episode 03: Enter Ninja Star, The Stalwart Swordsman**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic:<em>

_A mysterious pegasus falls from the sky and is saved by Rainbow Dash. He reveals that he has lost his memory except for his name, Sky Wind. Dash agrees to look after him until he regains his memories. During one of their flights together, they encounter a villainous tengu who forms a tornado with the help of shadow pegasi. Fortunately, the two pegasi manage to stop the tornado before it reaches Ponyville. Will Sky Wind ever regain his lost memories? And what of the griffon and shadow pegasi? Stay tuned and find out._

* * *

><p>Twilight and Spike were sound asleep in their beds when a sudden breeze pushed open their bedroom window. Through it appeared a dark figure that slinked into the room and toward a nearby table. On it lay a magnifying glass with a purple diamond on its handle. The shadowy figure snatched the magnifying glass and disappeared into the night, disturbing neither Twilight nor Spike from their slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>Over at her cottage, Fluttershy was cuddling with Angel Bunny while snug in her bed when a breeze opened her window. A similar dark figure entered her room and sneaked over to her dresser, snatching a comb with a butterfly gem before quietly slinking back out the window.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, the town square clamored with worried and angry ponies. Mayor Mare stood at her podium, motioning for the crowd to quiet and calm down.<p>

"Settle down now, everypony!" She exclaimed. "One pony at a time!"

"Somepony stole my earrings," one pony in the crowd exclaimed.

"They stole my favorite ring," another said.

"My crystal glass is gone!" yet another said.

The mayor took out her gavel and struck her podium with it. "Order, everypony! I know there have been a slew of robberies in Ponyville, and I assure you, the police are working their hardest to find the culprit. Unfortunately, their office is understaffed this year, so it may take them longer to solve this case."

The mayor's words barely placed the crowd as ease, as they all continued to clamor in confused cacophony. Amidst the unruly crowd stood a colt with a conical Asian hat slanted to conceal his eyes. He stood in silence while the rest of the crowd rambled on.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle and her friends had gathered at Sugarcube Corner. Twilight paced the floor while the other five sat around a table. Rarity held open a newspaper with a headline about the robberies.<p>

Fluttershy studied the headline. "So it looks like we're not the only ones who were robbed last night."

Twilight continued pacing the floor, deep in thought. "Yes, whoever stole from me and you also stole from other ponies in town."

Applejack shook her head. "It's a mighty shame that the police department is understaffed this year."

"Forget the police," Pinkie Pie slammed her hoof on the table and raised her other hoof in the air. "This sounds like a job for The Mysterious Mare Do Well!"

Rarity lowered her newspaper. "Pinkie, dear, we are the Mysterious Mare Do Well."

"Oh!" Pinkie dropped her other hoof and shamefully lowered her head, which she quickly lifted back up. "Well then, maybe it's a job for just us."

"As if," Rainbow Dash sneered. "Saving a bus from flying off a cliff is one thing, but catching a burglar is quite another."

"Burglars?" Pinkie Pie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "This is clearly the handiwork of ninjas!"

Twilight stopped pacing to glare at Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie, it was probably just a burglar, not ninjas."

Pinkie tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. "And how do you know that? Were you there?"

Twilight just shook her head as she continued pacing.

"Burglars or ninjas," Dash said, "It's still going to be a hassle trying to catch them."

"Not quite," Twilight said as she stopped pacing. "I think catching the crook may be quite simple."

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Rarity asked.

"Don't you see what all those thefts have in common?" Twilight asked. "My magnifying glass, Fluttershy's comb, all the other jewelry in town?"

"What about them?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Crystals," Twilight exclaimed. "They all had crystals. Whoever is robbing everypony is stealing things made from crystal. So if we want to catch them, we just have to lure them with something made from crystal. Fortunately for us, there's one pony here who owns plenty of those."

Everyone's gaze shifted towards—

"Me?" Rarity asked.

"Of course," Twilight walked toward her. "And strangely enough, the thief hasn't stolen from you yet."

Pinkie leapt onto the table. "Maybe because she's the thief!" she exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Rarity.

Rarity only returned a cold stare, which was enough to force Pinkie to slink back off the table and into her chair.

"Or not." She quietly muttered, embarrassed.

"Which is why we simply need to lure the thief with the most exquisite crystal item that Rarity owns," Twilight continued.

Rarity placed her hoof under her chin as she contemplated. "Well, there's the three gem tiara that goes with my Gala dress. But it just seems too risky. I'd hate to have that stolen."

"Don't worry, Rarity," Twilight said. "We'll catch the thief before he can even touch it."

On that note, the six ponies left. They passed another table where sat the colt with the Asian hat, which concealed his eyes. He took a sip of his tea before slowly lifting his gaze toward the six, watching their every move intently as they left the store.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as Rarity slept soundly in her bed, her three gem tiara rested upon her boutique, glistening in the moonlight that shone freely through her open bedroom window. All was silent, save for perhaps a few snores from Rarity.<p>

The silence was quickly broken by the sound of a heavy breeze rushing through her bedroom. Three puffs of purple smoke appeared, and from them, three dark figures. The center one paced towards the boutique and slowly bent over to pick up the tiara—but before he could, a large net fell upon him and his comrades. The three soon found themselves dangling from within the net as it hung from the ceiling by a rope.

The bedroom lights turned on as Twilight flipped the light switch, revealing Pinkie Pie in the corner holding the rope that held up the net and the trapped perpetrators within it.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

Rarity threw off her covers and cast away her sleep mask as she leapt out of bed. She waltzed over to the net, inspecting the three captured perpetrators. "Good heavens! What type of burglars are they?"

The three burglars in question were violet horses with red eyes. They had no other distinguishing characteristics aside from their ninja attire.

Twilight walked over to take a closer look. "They look like ninjas."

"I told you they were ninjas!" Pinkie boasted.

A ninja throwing knife flew into the room and severed the rope holding up the net, dropping it onto the girls beneath. Once freed, one ninja lurched toward the boutique and snatched the tiara. The three then bolted to the window, where sat the ninja that threw the knife, and leapt out along with their companion.

The four ninjas landed gracefully on the ground and began racing forward when from out of the bushes flew a lasso, snarring one of the ninjas by the legs and tripping him. From the bushes sprang Applejack, who, with a mighty "Yee-haw!" wrestled the ninja to the ground, kicking up dust. When the dust settled, the ninja was on his back with his legs tied.

Apple Jack tightened the rope, making sure it was secure. "Well, I'd reckon that's a new record for me!"

The ninja exploded in a cloud of purple smoke, forcing Applejack to recoil. "What they hay!?"

The smoke dissipated, revealing a tied-up log instead of a ninja.

"Dang it!" AppleJack exclaimed. "Why do I keep mistaking logs for people?"

The door to Rarity's house burst open as Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity bolted outside. They noticed Apple Jack laying on the ground aside the log, then turned their attention to the three ninja running towards a distant alleyway.

"They're getting away!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Twilight replied.

As the ninjas neared the alley, a large net appeared before them, being held on each side by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Gotcha Now!" Rainbow Dash boasted.

Before the three ninjas could be ensnared, one ninja drew his katana blade and slashed the net, causing Dash and Fluttershy to stumble backwards. The three ninja continued into the alleyway with the six ponies catching up with them.

Twilight and the others continued pursuing the ninjas though the alleyway and out into the middle of the town square, where the three halted and turned to face the six, who in turn halted, clearly confused.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash wondered aloud. "Are you three giving up?"

One of the ninjas signaled to the sky. Throughout the town square exploded multiple clouds of purple smoke from which appeared more ninja. Some were on the ground. Others stood on roof tops. But all clearly had the six ponies outnumbered and surrounded.

Twilight gulped, her ears drooping. "No, Dash, it looks like they're only getting warmed up."

A maniacal laugh echoed through the night air. The six ponies turned their attention to one of the rooftops where another cloud of purple smoke appeared, clearing to reveal a large purple praying mantis.

"Bearers of the Elements of Harmony," he announced, leaping from the rooftop, performing several summersaults before landing gracefully with his two claws crossed like a pair of swords. "Like a fly into a spider's web, like a sardine before an angler fish's light, you have fallen within our trap."

"We fell into your trap?" Pinkie Pie asked. "But you were supposed to fall into our trap—or at least you three were." She pointed to the three ninjas. "If we knew there were more of you, we would have gotten a bigger net."

"Pinkie!" Twilight interrupted, clearly frustrated.

"Oh, but it is you who have fallen into our trap," the mantis said. "We have been searching throughout Equestria for the likes of you, and once we discovered your location, we decided to lure you out with our string of thefts, in hopes that you would try to find us. And find us you have. For now we have you."

"Wait a second," Twilight shook her head, confused. "All those thefts were merely a rouse to trap us?"

"That is correct," the mantis answered, crossing his arms in pride, his chest swelling.

"But why not target us individually?" Twilight asked. "You were clearly able to break into our own houses and steal our stuff. Why not just kidnap us that way?"

The mantis scowled, his red slit eyes furrowed. "You dare question my ingenious trap!" He pointed his claw at the six. "Seize them at once."

At once the ninjas charged at the six, who stood with their backs against one another. They could only shirk back in fear as the ninjas approached them.

Before any of the ninjas could touch even a hair on them, a brown blur sped into the fray, intercepting each ninja with a silver flash that made them disappear into wisps of purple smoke. When all the approaching ninjas had been vanquished, the brown blur stopped.

Standing before the six was a tall beige earth pony with a brown mane and hazel eyes. His cutie mark consisted of three black ninja throwing stars. He wore a long flowing black scarf, two steel armlets, and crimson helmet and shoulder plates. In his teeth he held a samurai sword, the very one he used to vanquish the ninjas.

The mantis gave a crooked grin. "We meet again, Ninja Star."

The sword-wielding colt gazed at the mantis. "Same as always, Slash."

The mantis replied with a hoarse cackle. "But this time will be your last."

He charged toward the colt with his two claws raised, but before he could strike, the colt countered with his sword. The clanging of metal against metal echoed as the two exchanged a series of blows. After a rough minute, the colt took a large leap back, reached behind his back, and drew several throwing stars. He tossed them at the mantis, who leapt into the air, his wings beating fiercely, keeping himself afloat. The mantis raised his claws, which began glowing red, and crossed them.

"X-Cross Slash!" He slashed his claws, releasing two red energy beams at the colt, who countered one, but not the other, sending him several feet back.

The mantis landed, laughing at his achievement. He stopped when he heard the opening of windows and doors and noticed several houses light up.

"I'm afraid I'll have to finish you off next time," he groaned. He motioned at the remaining ninjas. "Everyone, retreat!"

The mantis vanished in a purple cloud along with the other ninjas. In his place lay Fluttershy's comb, Twilight's magnifying glass, and Rarity's tiara. Twilight paced over to the three items and picked up her magnifying glass.

"The missing items," she said.

The denizens of Ponyville began to gather outside, all clamoring in confusion.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy called.

Twilight turned to see the five standing around the swordpony, who lay clenching his chest near his bleeding shoulder.

"He's really hurt!" Fluttershy continued. "We need to get him to a doctor, quick!"

* * *

><p>At the hospital, the ponies sat anxiously in the waiting room while Fluttershy paced back and forth. Within the next hour entered Nurse Redhear from the infirmary.<p>

Fluttershy instantly raced towards her. "How is he doing?"

Nurse Redheart checked her clipboard. "Just a minor flesh wound that needed to be stitched and bandaged. Nothing too serious. He should make a full recovery within a few days."

Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief.

"If you want to visit him, I'll gladly take you to him." Redheart motioned for the others to follow her through the hallway. "He's awake now, though slightly groggy from the anesthesia."

The six ponies followed the nurse into a room where the colt sat upright with his left shoulder bandaged. His gaze shifted to them as they approached.

"These girls would like to visit with you," the nurse addressed him before leaving the room.

Twilight was the first to approach him. "We can't thank you enough for saving us back there. What you did was amazing."

"Yeah, those were some wicked ninja moves!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Those ninjas were like—grr!," she posed menacingly in a ninja pose, "And we were all like—oh no!" she posed as if she were cowering in fear, "And then you jump in out of nowhere," she said with a leap, "And you're like, hah!" she motioned as if slashing her sword, "and then they're all like—blegh!" she collapsed on the floor, pretending to be dead, before shooting back up, "and then the big bad guy comes in," she stood menacingly, "and he's like—ho ho! And then you gaze him down, and you're like 'Bring it on!'" she pretended to draw a sword, "and then you're both like—wha, wha, wha," she preformed several sword winging motions, "but then he gets you, and you're like—ugh!" she grasped her shoulder in pain, "but they all disappear like—" and then, somehow, Pinkie Pie disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. (Don't ask how it happened. Even the other girls didn't know. This is Pinkie Pie, after all!)

The next thing the colt knew, Pinkie Pie appeared right next to his bedside without warning. "So—what's your name, where do you come from, and how did you get all those super special awesome ninja moves?"

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight exclaimed, rather annoyed at Pinkie's behavior, especially in the hospital. "He just got out of the emergency room. The last thing he needs is a heart attack."

The colt merely gave a soft chuckle. "Oh, don't worry about me. I've been through far worse. But concerning your questions, my name is Ninja Star. I come from Rising Sun Island far in the east where I received my training, but I have been journeying through Equestria for quite some time."

"And what brought you here to Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"The same reason the townspeople were robbed and you were all nearly ambushed: The Shadow Clan," Ninja Star replied.

"The Shadow Clan?" Fluttershy asked.

"Those ninjas that attacked you," Ninja Star replied. "They're a band of ruthless thugs that have been scouring the country terrorizing innocent ponies. They may appear equine, but they're really shadows magically incarnate. They can be destroyed, but not killed: for how can one kill what was never living to begin with?"

"That must explain why they were able to appear and disappear so quickly," Twilight said. "And why they vanished the way they did when you attacked them."

"All of them are merely puppets for their master, the Shadow Mare," Ninja Star continued. "She is the head of the Clan, and under her are three lackeys. The first is the kappa wizard, Squish. He is able to summon shadow unicorns, but prefers not to, as he prefers working alone, priding himself in his own magic."

"Kappa wizard?" Twilight asked, thinking for a moment before gasping. "That must have been the creep that nearly destroyed the dam a few days ago."

"The next one is Swoosh, a tengu of a brutish nature," Ninja Star continued. "He can conjure shadow pegasi that can unleash devastating aerial attacks."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened upon hearing that. "Those were the creeps that created the tornado that nearly leveled Ponyville."

"And lastly, there is Slash, the praying mantis," Ninja Star said. "He and his band of shadow earth ponies are masters of swordplay and other weapons."

"They're the thieves who attacked us earlier," Fluttershy gasped.

"But I don't understand," Twilight said. "What do they want? Why did they come to Ponyville? And why did they come after us?"

Ninja Star closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them. "I have been following them for some time, and even I do not know their true intentions. They may seem like a spontaneous band of ruffians who commit random acts of terror, but somehow, I feel there is a method behind their madness. All I know is that they are searching for something—what and why, I do not know. I have a feeling it may have something to do with you six."

"Us!" Twilight exclaimed. The other six appeared equally shocked.

"Slash did call you six the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, correct?" Ninja Star asked.

"We are," Twilight said. "We were the ones who used the Elements to restore Nightmare Moon to her former self and turn Discord back into stone."

Ninja Star then groaned as he closed his eyes for a thought. "Then I have a feeling the Shadow Clan is after you. Again, for what reason, I do not know. But I do know—nay, I swear—that I will remain in Ponyville and protect you all until their threat over you is no more."

"Well, that's mighty thoughtful of you partner," Apple Jack said, "But I best believe we six girls can handle ourselves from here."

"Are you kidding?" Rarity asked. "If it wasn't for Ninja Star here, heaven knows what would have happened to us. We'll need all the help from him we can get."

Just then, Nurse Redheart poked her head into the room. "Visiting hours are almost over."

"Again, we can't thank you enough for saving us," Twilight said. "We are grateful."

"No, it is I who am grateful for having the honor to defend you all, the Elements of Harmony." Ninja Star interjected.

"And you can continue doing so once you get better," Fluttershy said.

Ninja Star leant back into his bed and closed his eyes for a night's rest after the ponies had bid their good-byes and left the infirmary.

As the six walked down the hallway, Pinkie Pie glanced at Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy, how come your face is all red?"

Fluttershy gasped. "What?"

Dash glanced at her. "Yeah, your face is glowing brighter than a lighbulb."

Fluttershy's face was indeed red, and became redder once everyone started noticing, forcing her to shield her face with her wing. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're thinking about Ninja Star, aren't you?" Pinkie Pie asked in a sing-song voice.

"I wouldn't blame you, darling," Rarity said. "He is quite the well-built stallion, and rather dashing to say the least."

"Shucks, I'm not surprised if you fell hoof over heels for him," Apple Jack added. "He is brave and strong, and you are—um—well—not."

That comment only made Fluttershy blush brighter and hide her face within her wing even more.

The other girls laughed as they left through the hospital doors.

* * *

><p>Within the darkened throne room, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the stained glass windows, stood Squish and Swoosh before the Shadow Mare as she sat upon her throne. They were soon accompanied by Slash, who appeared in a puff of purple smoke. Both Squish and Slash glared at him as he approached the throne.<p>

"What was youse thinking, you bug brain?" Swoosh yelled, pointing an accusing talon at Slash. "Youse and yours ninjas could've blown our cover."

Slash smirked at him. "And yet our cover remain unblown, and we've managed to draw out the Mane 6 and that pesky ninja who's been on our trail, all according to my plan."

Squish gave an indignant "humph" as he crossed his arms. "You two should leave the planning to me. I have far more intellect in the tip of my flipper than either of you have in your thick skulls."

Swoosh waved his fist at him. "Watch it, youse!"

"Enough!" barked the Shadow Mare, drawing the attention of all three to her. "The third and final pawn is in place, and soon, the final few moves of our chess game will be played that will guarantee our winning check mate. Soon, we will have what we have been searching for, and with it, we shall claim our rightful place as the rulers of Equestria."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twilight Sparkle:<strong> Hey, it's me, Twilight. Whoa! Who's that new stallion who came into town?_

_**Xander:** Him? Oh, he's just someone I know from Gringhorn's Academy._

_**Twilight:** You went to Grinhorns? No way! That's one of the most prestigious magical academies for colts in Equestria. No wonder you're magic is so impressive!_

_**Xander:** Yeah, this guy is a complete braggart who has the audacity to challenge me to a wizard's duel._

_**Twilight:** You should totally accept his challenge._

_**Xander:** What?_

_**Twilight:** I've never seen a wizard's duel before, especially between two Gringhorn's students._

_**Xander:** Forget it! I'm not dueling that stuck up loser!_

_**Twilight:** Next time on My Little Pony: An Old Rival Returns. Xander's Wizard Duel._

_**Xander:** I'm not doing this for you!_

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and characters © Hasbro and Lauren Faust<strong>  
><strong> Xander © Me<strong>  
><strong> Skywind © ex626AKAKeon<strong>  
><strong> Ninja Star © ninjaninjanoob23<strong>

** Voice Credits**

** Twilight Sparkle ...Tara Strong**  
><strong> Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy...Andrea Libman<strong>  
><strong> Applejack, Rainbow Dash...Ashleigh Ball<strong>  
><strong> Rarity, Princess Luna...Tabitha St. Germain<strong>  
><strong> Princess Celestia...Nicole Oliver<strong>  
><strong> Spike...Cathy Weseluck<strong>  
><strong> Xander...Vic Mignogna<strong>  
><strong> Sky Wind...Antony Del Rio<strong>  
><strong> Ninja Star...Dave Wittenberg<strong>  
><strong> Squish...Samuel Vincent<strong>  
><strong> Swoosh...Derek Stephen Prince<strong>  
><strong> Slash...Roger Labon Jackson<strong>  
><strong> Shadow Mare...Susanne Blakeslee<strong>  
><strong> Black Stallion...Ron Perlman<strong>


	4. Episode 04

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**** presents**

_**The Dark Stallion**_

**Episode 04: ****_An Old Rival Returns. Xander's Wizard Duel._**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on My Little Pony:<em>

_Following a string of robberies in Ponyville, Twilight and her friends planned to capture the culprits responsible. Little did they know that they were going up against ninjas. The six would have met their end were it not for the intervention of a lone ninja sword pony. Introducing himself as Ninja Star, he explained that the ninjas were of the Shadow Clan. Though he himself knew little of their intentions, he suspected that they were after the Elements of Harmony, and vowed to offer them his protection. Just who are the Shadow Clan, and what are their intentions with the Elements of Harmony?_

* * *

><p>"Father! Father, what's going on?!" yelled a terrified young colt at the top of his shrill, young voice as he raced down a hallway engulfed in black smoke.<p>

He ran towards the door from where the smoke emanated and kicked it open with a single leap. Inside was a study engulfed in flames, and in its center stood a light brown stallion with a wild, dark red mane and a deep scar across his right eye. The stallion grimaced, cackling as he stood over another stallion, dark blue with a silver-blue mane, who lay in a pool of blood before him.

The colt gasped as he recognized the fallen stallion. "Father! No!"

* * *

><p>Xander jolted upright in his bed. A cold sweat rolled down his forehead and back. Panting heavily, he surveyed his room, noticing that it was still night.<p>

It was only a nightmare—the same one that had been haunting him ever since that fateful night ten years ago, and it felt just as real as when it first occurred.

With a light sigh, he reclined back into bed with his head resting upon his sweat-soaked pillow. He closed his eyes and returned to sleep. Hopefully, that nightmare would not repeat itself in the same night.

* * *

><p>It was around early morning, shortly after breakfast, when Twilight and Spike visited the downtown market, which was fairly busy for a morning such as this. While perusing the many stalls, Twilight happened across Applejack and her cart, its baskets overflowing with freshly-picked green and red apples.<p>

"Morning, Applejack," Twilight greeted the cowpony.

"Well, howdy there, Twilight! Spike!" Applejack stood behind her cart after having finished setting up. "Grocery shopping, I assume?"

Twilight nodded. "Just some errands before I open up the library for the day."

"Well, speaking of which, one of yer regular patrons is coming this way." Applejack pointed across the marketplace.

Twilight turned to see Xander approaching. She smiled and waved at him. "Hello, Xander!"

Xander passed by without saying a word. His somber expression revealed that he did not notice them.

Twilight appeared perplexed. "Xander?"

Again, Xander did not notice or acknowledge her.

Twilight grimaced. Her horn glowed light purple as she winked away, leaving poor Spike to fall onto the ground upon her disappearance. She reappeared before Xander, who gave a slight yelp as he jolted back in shock upon his flank. As he fell backwards, his satchel flew open, and from it flew a handful of old pages.

"You know, it's common courtesy to return somepony's greeting." Twilight said, slightly frustrated.

Xander picked himself up and dusted himself off. He chuckled slightly. "Sorry. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice you."

As he started gathering the fallen pages and returning them to his satchel, Twilight joined in and helped him, picking up two pages. Curiosity soon got the best of her as she studied them closely. Before she could fully read them, she felt the pages being snatched out of her hooves by Xander.

"Those are private!" He barked at her before realizing what he had done. "Sorry! It's just that these pages are very personal for me, and I don't appreciate them being seen by other ponies."

His half-hearted apology hardly fazed Twilight, who closed her eyes and turned her nose up as she returned to Applejack's cart. "If you're heading to the library," she turned to face him, "it's closed until I'm finished with my errands. You might as well stick around with me and socialize while I finish."

Xander rolled his hazel eyes as he stepped in front of the cart and next to Twilight. "If you insist. Might as well get something to eat."

"You're in luck, then," Applejack grabbed the brightest red apple she could find in the basket next to her and offered it to Xander. "No better way to start yer morning than with a fresh red apple."

Xander accepted the fruit as he reached into his pocket to pull out a coin. "Well, thank you, um, Applejack, is it?"

"That it is," Applejack replied, accepting the coin.

Just then, from out of the bushel of apples popped the head of Pinkie Pie, starling all three ponies and Spike.

"And I'm Pinkie Pie!" she chirped, oblivious to the startled expressions of the others.

Xander was especially shocked, clenching his chest as if he had nearly suffered a heart attack. He was not accustomed to the pink pony's antics as the others were.

He relaxed, and gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, nice to meet you too, Pinkie." He leant next to Twilight, covering the front of his mouth, whispering, "Does she normally do that?"

"Normal doesn't accurately describe her," Twilight whispered back.

Pinkie giggled, grabbing an apple from the very bushel she was sitting in. "Looks like you and your new coltfriend are getting along quite nicely, Twilight."

Twilight and Xander both gasped in embarrassment.

"He's not my coltfriend, Pinkie." Twilight mumbled.

"Weeeellllll—" Pinkie gazed diagonally to her left as she twirled the apple in her hoof, "He is a colt, and he is your friend, so—"

Before she could finish, she began shaking up and down as her tail quickly twitched.

Applejack gasped. "Pinkie, is your Pinkie Sense tingling again?"

Pinkie Pie looked at her tail. "Seems like it. Could be a ditzy." She gazed upward while resting her chin on her other hoof. "Or perhaps it's a doozy."

"Twilight!" Spike exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

Everyone turned to see a purple fireball barreling towards them. Twilight gasped.

Without second thought, Xander tossed his apple towards the fireball. The apple exploded upon impact, dissipating the fireball, and spluttering apple juice and sauce upon the four ponies and dragon. Everypony but Pinkie and Xander had their mouths wide open in disbelief.

Pinkie nonchalantly took a bite of her apple. "Yup. Definitely a doozy," she said with her mouth full.

"Great galloping hornytoads!" Applejack wiped the apple mess off her face. "What the tarnation was that?"

"Nice counter, Xander!" A voice exclaimed.

Standing on a far-off rooftop was a male unicorn. He leapt off the roof, onto the canvas of a nearby stall, and somersaulted in the air twice before landing on the ground with a bow.

Now that he was closer to them, everyone could take notice of him more easily. He was a young male unicorn, around the same age as the others, with a beige coat and dirty blond mane with red highlights. He wore a jacket similar to what Xander wore, only blue instead of grey, and he also wore a golden pocket watch around his neck with matching ensignia.

His green eyes stared intently at Xander. "Using an apple to counter a purple zigbang? Very resourceful. But then again, what else can I expect from a prodigy such as yourself?"

Xander scoffed and rolled his eyes. "LaRousse!"

"You know him?" Twilight asked.

"We attended the same school," Xander replied.

"Gringhorn's, to be exact," LaRousse added.

"Gringhorn's?!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Did you hear that girls? Xander graduated from Gringhorn's!" She then blinked twice before asking Twilight, "What's Gringhorn's?"

"Gringhorn's Academy for Gifted Colts," Twilight answered. "It's only one of the most prestigious magical academies in Equestria—aside from Princess Celestia's School, of course."

"What's the difference?" Spike asked.

"Celestia's is a magical academy for all gifted unicorns, whereas Gringhorn's is more of a military academy for colts," Twilight replied. "My brother, Shining Armor, graduated from there."

"Not just any colt attends that academy," LaRousse bragged. "Only the most disciplined and learned can graduate, and Xander here graduated with highest honors, top in his class even."

Applejack whistled, clearly impressed.

Twilight nodded. "My brother struggled just to graduate from there with a normal grade point average. I'd imagine what rigor a colt like Xander would need to graduate top of his class."

Xander pointed to LaRousse. "Enough of the phony flank kissing," he exclaimed, his voice revealing that he was starting to get annoyed. "Just how did you manage to find me?"

"Oh, I just happened to stroll into town when I overheard gossip going around of a young stallion who single-handedly saved the dam with his magic." LaRousse replied. "It didn't take me long to figure out it was you. I assume it was you."

Xander gazed away, unenthused. "Yes."

"Well, of course it was," LaRousse replied. "Who else but you could—"

"Look," Xander interrupted, clearly annoyed, "Do you mind telling me what it is you want from me?"

"Why Xander!" LaRousse said, feigning shock. "Can't an old friend catch up on old times?"

"We're not friends, LaRousse," Xander replied.

"No, but you could say that we're rivals of a sort," LaRousse continued. "And as rivals, we're involved in, well, rivalry." He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'll just cut to the chase: I wish to challenge you to a wizard's duel."

Twilight perked her ears and gasped when she heard that.

"Not interested," Xander replied.

"Oh come now!" LaRousse said, feigning a pouty disposition. "Don't tell me I came all this way for nothing. I was so looking forward to challenging you."

"I have to say, Xander," Twilight interjected, "it would be interesting to see you in a wizard's duel."

Xander threw a dirty glance at Twilight. "I said I'm not interested."

"But I've never seen a wizard's duel before," Twilight replied, "especially between two Gringhorn's graduates."

"You're marefriend has a point," LaRousse said.

Both Twilight and Xander scowled at this.

"He's not my coltfriend," Twilight protested.

"She's not my marefriend," Xander said at the exact same time.

Both realized that they spoke the same thing simultaneously, and blushed.

"Well, if you decide to accept my challenge," LaRousse said, "I'll see you in the fields on the outskirts of town around noon. I just hope you haven't lost your edge."

With that, LaRousse leapt onto another rooftop and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>When the sun shone high at noon that day, Xander waited patiently on the east outskirts of Ponyville along the road that lead from town to Canterlot. He leant against the post of a wooden fence that segregated the dirt road from a grassy field that stretched as far as the eye could see, bordered by the Everfree Forest to the south and the river to the west. Save for a lone tree in the far distance, the entire field lay barren. A gentle wind blew, wiping the dew of sweat from Xander's forehead, and ruffling the hairs in his mane.<p>

Xander kept his gaze to the ground as he spoke to Twilight standing to his left, leaning over the railing. "Remind me again why you're here again?"

Twilight beamed as the wind wafted through her flowing hair. "Like I said: I've never seen a wizard's duel before, and I think seeing one would be a good learning experience for me."

Xander then glared at Twilight's friends, who all stood along the fence to her left. "And what about them?"

"We're here for the entertainment," Applejack replied. "This here wizard's duel sounds a whole lot like wrestling, only with them unicorn magic-y powers."

"That just makes it sound 20 percent cooler," Rainbow Dash added. "And it's not like we get to see unicorn magic in action around these parts, save for Twilight and perhaps the occasional huckster like Trixie."

"And it's not just any unicorn magic, darling," Rarity continued. "This is magic by graduates from Gringhorn's Academy. The colts there undergo the strictest, most rigorous of training—making them ample in both magic and physique—but more importantly, physique."

Rarity gave a gentle sigh as she rested her cheek against her hoof.

"I'm here to cheer everyone on," Fluttershy said. "Oh, I'm so excited, I feel like giving a big one right now."

Fluttershy took a deep breath and gave a gentle, "yay!"

Pinkie Pie popped up behind them holding an assortment of snacks in her arms. "And I brought the refreshments: candy, popcorn, candy corn, chocolate, chips, cheesy puffs—of course, most of it's for me."

In a single gulp she swallowed an entire bag of popcorn and let off a gentle hiccup and giggle.

"And I'm here because Rainbow Dash is here," Sky Wind explained. "It's not like I have anything else to do, considering my memory is lost and all."

Xander scoffed. "Well, just stay out of the way, all of you. These duels can get out of hand, and I don't want any pony getting hurt."

He looked to the ground. "Of course, I don't even know why I'm even here to begin with."

"Because you didn't feel like chickening out to me?" LaRousse asked, appearing in the field before them in a burst of light with silver sparkles cascading around him.

Xander gave a rough chuckle. "I see you've made another dramatic entry as usual."

LaRousse crossed his forelegs and gazed upon Xander smugly. "And I see you brought along your fangirls."

Xander jolted in place as embarrassment shot across his face. "They're not my fangirls."

LaRousse chuckled. "So I'm assuming they're mine, then?"

Xander only grit his teeth in frustration.

LaRousse casually strutted past Xander and towards the six fillies, giving a gentle bow. "Why hello there, ladies. The name's LaRousse, proud graduate of Gringhorn's Academy."

He took Rarity by the hoof, and gestured toward her with a bow. "I'm sure you've all heard of it. It's only the finest magical academies in Equestria, and it produces only the finest of gentlecolts like myself."

He gently kissed her hoof, forcing her to blush, giggle, and hide her face with her other hoof.

LaRousse took one step back. "I assure you are all in for the most exquisite of presentations, a demonstration of what our fine academy can offer. And to make matters more interesting, I offer one of you ladies the chance to date whoever wins this duel. Sounds like a fair prize?"

Xander rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Oh, come off it, Casanova. Let's get on with the duel already. I don't have all day."

LaRousse chuckled. "So be it. We'll make our way to our chosen playing field now."

Both colts took forty paces from the fence into the field.

"I just remembered why I decided to accept your challenge," Xander said as the two walked alongside each other.

"Is it because I'm such a formidable opponent?" LaRousse asked.

Xander scoffed. "Hardly. If anything, you're simply not worth my time. I wasn't even going to come to this stupid duel. But then I remembered that you've always been full of yourself, being the unbearable braggart that you are. So I figured this would be the opportune moment to knock you down a notch."

The two reached forty paces and turned to face one another.

LaRousse smirked confidently. "Such bold words. And this is why I so desired to challenge you."

Both took one step back from one another.

"Standard regulations?" Xander asked.

"What else?" LaRousse asked in a shrug. "The duel ends when one combatant surrenders, loses all his magical energy, or falls unconscious. Other than that, no holds bar."

The two turned to each other's back.

"Ten paces until your first attack." LaRousse announced. "Ready?"

"Ready." Xander replied.

The two started pacing away from one another with LaRousse counting out loud in French (or rather, Fancy). When they had reached "Ten," Xander turned and unleashed a fireball attack, only to notice that LaRousse was nowhere to be found. He felt a cold wind as LaRousse teleported ten paces behind him and unleashed his own fireball attack. Before it could strike, Xander stomped his hind hooves on the ground, bringing up a square wall of dirt behind him to shield him from the attack.

LaRousse gazed up and saw as a fireball fell towards him from above. It was the same fireball that Xander unleashed previously, and had manipulated with his magic to loop over him and towards LaRousse, who quickly back flipped out of the way as it bombarded the ground, leaving a charred impact as a meteor would.

Twilight and the others could only stare in awe at the duel. None of them had seen anything such as this before. They watched in silence, with Rainbow Dash mouthing "Whoa!"

LaRousse laughed as if the situation was anything but serious, as if Xander had merely missed him with a snowball rather than a fireball. "I see you're still quick on your feet as ever."

He back flipped once, twice, then leapt into the air—but before he could return to the ground, his horn and entire body glowed bright orange as he began rising into the air a good fifteen feet.

Sky Wind gasped. "He's flying!"

"The proper term is 'levitating,' actually," Twilight replied. "It's just like levitating anything else with magic, only it's yourself. A spell for very advanced unicorns."

"Wonder if Xander can levitate, too?" Rainbow Dash asked.

From where he now stood in the air, LaRousse glared down upon Xander. "Let's see how quick you can dodge this."

As he spoke, electric sparks flew from his horn. In a blink of an eye, he sent a lightning bolt crashing down upon Xander, who leapt straight in the air, dodging the bolt as it crashed into the ground below him.

Aglow within a blue aura, Xander now stood face-to-face with LaRousse, who sent yet another lightning bolt at him. Xander flew several feet back as the lighting struck him—or rather, as the electricity gathered into a ball before him. When the ball became the size of a basketball, Xander spun around once and launched it at LaRousse, who countered it with an orange force field, sending it back at Xander who countered likewise. The two continued bouncing the lightning ball back and forth as though it was a mere tennis ball before it hit Xander off guard and sent him careening into the river below, creating a huge splash.

"Xander!" Twilight exclaimed.

When the water from the splash subsided, it revealed Xander kneeling upon the river's surface as though it were solid ground. He stood and began walking toward the riverbank.

"Sweet apple dumplings!" Apple Jack exclaimed, "He's walking on water!"

"Like Pony Jesus!" Pinkie Pie added.

Apple Jack raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"What?" Pinkie Pie replied, appearing equally confused.

Xander reached the riverbank as LaRousse lowered himself back onto the ground.

"It's going to take more than that to catch me off guard," Xander replied, standing on the bank.

LaRousse smirked as he tilted his head with his horn glowing orange. "Will it now?"

Xander felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn, he was swept up into a tidal wave.

LaRousse's horn shone brighter, and the water from the wave began levitating in the air as a water bubble with Xander immersed within it, flailing and struggling for breath.

"Had I malicious intent, I'd simply let you drown," LaRousse boasted before his horn gave a burst of orange light.

The water surrounding Xander instantaneously froze into an ice ball that crashed into the ground below. Xander remained frozen within, his expression like that of a statue.

"But I think this is the more humane way to defeat you," LaRousse chuckled as he turned to walk away. "Don't worry, it's a hot day today. The ice should melt within the next hour or so. Then you'll be able to let go."

A blue aura surrounded Xander as his horn began to glow blue. The ice he was encased in began letting off steam at a swift rate, and soon enough, it had all melted back into its liquid state. As Xander landed on the ground, the water rose above him into individual droplets that quickly froze into icicles.

As LaRousse turned, he saw the icicles fly toward him. He back flipped several times, each time narrowly-missing an icicle. With the last icicle, LaRousse landed upon his feet and saw as Xander came rushing at him.

Xander leapt into the air, his horn glowing blue, and landed upon the ground. The ground beneath his fore hooves glowed with a circle of blue light, its shape that of a square within a triangle within a circle—the same shape as his cutie mark. From its center emerged an iron pole with a saber on one end and a flowing ribbon on the other—a pole staff. The new weapon floated before Xander in an aura of blue light that resonated with that of his horn. Xander rushed forward and swung at Larousse, who back flipped and landed upon his fore hooves, creating a similar circle from which arose an iron sword.

LaRousse landed on all fours and brandished his sword before him with his magic. "So it's a normal duel you want? So be it!"

He rushed forward and swung his sword, clashing with Xander's pole staff.

"That staff came out of nowhere," Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Actually, it was created with the art of transmutation," Ninja Star said, standing right next to her.

Everyone gave a startled gasp as they realized the ninja pony, who had come out of nowhere, was standing in their midst.

"You came out of nowhere!" Fluttershy gasped.

"How did you do that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Better question," Twilight interjected, "How do you know about transmutation?"

Ninja Star leant against the fence as he watched the duel between Xander and LaRousse, both clashing weapons with one another's. "I've traveled far and wide across Equestria and have seen the combat and techniques of different ponies. The technique we have just witnessed is the art of transmutation—the process of converting one form of matter into another through alchemy."

From the looks of the duel, it would have seemed that LaRousse had the upper hand, but Xander quickly gained footing and began fighting back harder and harsher.

"The weapons those two now wield were created from the minerals in the earth below, their molecules rearranged into the form of staff and sword respectively," Ninja Star continued. "I have met many unicorns of varying magical capabilities, many from Gringhorn's Academy, but very few have been capable of conjuring such magic."

Twilight gave a short hum. "No wonder Xander graduated with highest honors, then."

The duel made its way down to the river as Xander forced his way with every blow at LaRousse. The two now stood upon the bank, with LaRousse's back upon the river.

LaRousse made a wide swing at Xander, who ducked the attack and elbowed LaRousse in the stomach, sending him falling upon him rump into the river. Xander leapt in the air and was about to strike when LaRousse threw his one hoof forward, unleashing a gust of wind that knocked Xander back a few feet upon his back.

LaRousse got back upon his hooves as he stood in the shallow water. "Not so quick, are you, Xander?"

He then felt the water recede, and upon seeing Xander's horn glow, looked back to see a tidal wave approach him. Before it could crash upon him, LaRousse leapt forward and out of the way.

"Ha! You think you can use my own attack against me?" LaRousse asked.

As LaRousse landed upon the ground, he noticed it felt softer than usual, and before he could realize what was happening, he found himself buried up to his chin in the earth which had swallowed him whole.

Xander chuckled. "No, just drawing you to my own."

Xander leapt to his feet, raised his pole staff, and was about to strike LaRousse (forcing him to close his eyes and the other ponies to gasp in horror) when he stopped his saber only a mere centimeter from LaRousse's throat. A few more centimeters, and his throat would have been slashed.

Xander dropped his staff and turned. "If I had malicious intent, I would have killed you right there—but considering as how I already won the duel by default, I'm not going to bother."

LaRousse laughed in good spirit. "Good show, Xander. You're feats truly have surpassed my own."

He then realized as Xander was pacing away from him farther and farther. He quickly panicked. "Hey! You are going to get me out of here right? Right, good chum?"

Xander stopped where he was and sighed. "Might as well."

His horn lit up, and LaRousse pop out of the ground like a cork from a bottle, flying several feet in the air before landing back onto the ground.

At that point, the other ponies had leapt over the fence and were racing towards Xander.

"Boy howdy," Applejack exclaimed. "That was some mighty fine show you put on out there."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash pumped her fist in the air as she flapped in place. "Those moves were just so full of awesome."

"We haven't seen such dazzling magical feats performed before," Rarity bragged, "not even from our very own Twilight—no offense, dear."

Twilight shook her head. "None taken." She glanced at Xander. "That was really impressive magic you performed out there, Xander."

Xander gazed at the ground, closed his eyes, and scoffed. "It was nothing. Now can we get back to the library? I've wasted enough time out here as it is."

"Certainly," Twilight nodded. "But first, we should thank LaRou—"

Twilight looked behind Xander, only to discover that LaRousse was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?"

Xander casually looked back, not even phased by LaRousse's sudden disappearance.

"Meh, his exits are just as dramatic as his entrances."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Xander spent at the library until it closed at 5 o'clock per usual. As he was leaving, Twilight followed behind him as he closed the door behind them.<p>

As she followed him down the steps and along the street, Xander gazed back at Twilight with suspicion. "Any reason why you're following me?"

Twilight was soon walking alongside him. "Well, LaRousse did say that we ladies could have a date with the winner, but I thought a simple walk back home would suffice."

Xander turned his gaze forward. "So be it. But don't expect a kiss good night."

Twilight giggled. "That magic you used back there was quite intriguing. I had never seen anything like it before, not even from my own mentor. They must have really taught you well at the academy."

Xander closed his eyes. "Meh, none of that stuff was taught to me at the Academy. I had learned it all on my own."

Twilight stopped in her place for a second and gasped before continuing. "Really?!"

"When you grow up alone like I did, you tend to rely on yourself for most things, including your own education. It was because I had learned most of what I did on my own when I was in the orphanage that caught the attention of headmaster Gringhorn, who in turn gave me an all-expense paid scholarship to his academy. The graduation requirements are the strictest in all of Equestria, yet passing all my classes and graduating were hardly a challenge for me."

"Twilight! Xander!"

The two turned and saw Spike rushing up behind them with a book in hand.

"Xander, you forgot your book back at the library," Spike said handing it over to Xander, who opened it, scanned the pages, and placed it into his satchel.

"Thanks," was Xander's only response as he continued along the street.

"That book," Twilight said. "The pages of it were the same ones that I had picked up earlier, correct? Back when we bumped into each other."

"Correct," Xander replied.

Twilight gazed into the corner of her eyes. "I know it's personal to you, but if you don't mind me asking, what were those two pages exactly?"

Xander sighed. His horn lit up, and the book levitated from his satchel and before him and Twilight (and Spike, who now sat upon her shoulders). He turned to the two pages that they had seen before.

The left page was a police report concerning a stallion by the name of "Flame Burst" and detailed how he had been arrested and charged with several accounts of arson. The photo was his mug shot: a light brown stallion with a dark red mane and a deep scar across his right eye.

The right page featured the front page article of a newspaper with the photo of the charred remains of a burned house. The headline read: "House destroyed by arson, leaves 8-year-old orphaned."

"It's the newspaper article of when my house burned down and I lost my father," Xander replied. "The police report is of the suspected arsonist. He was a serial arsonist and vandal, and even to this day, the police have yet to capture him. I plan on tracking him down, along with the Amulet, so that my father can rest in peace."

With that, he slipped the book back into his satchel.

"I can understand you wanting to find the amulet," Twilight said. "But wanting to get revenge on some lone criminal? Nothing good ever came from revenge."

Xander glared at Twilight, who recoiled slightly. "It wouldn't be revenge, it would be justice. And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep out of it."

Twilight bit her lip as she sensed the tension between her and Xander. She didn't say a word, though she desperately wanted to chew him out for that outburst.

They finally stopped in front of a shabby boarding house.

"This is where I'm staying," Xander said as he stopped in front of it. He walked up the three steps, opened the battered screen door, and turned to Twilight. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," Twilight replied.

Xander closed the door and Twilight and Spike made their way back to the library.

"Spike, did you notice anything suspicious about those two articles Xander showed us?" Twilight asked.

Spike scratched his chin, thinking for a second. "Well to be honest, I didn't even take a good look at them."

"Did you at least notice the dates?" She asked.

"What about them?" Spike replied.

"That police record of the arsonist who killed Xander's father—" Twilight replied. "It said that he had died—two days before the newspaper article was printed!"

"Are you sure you didn't get the dates mixed up?"

"Not with my photographic memory."

"Maybe the newspaper or police record got the dates wrong."

"Perhaps," Twilight said, her faced tweaked as she was in deep thought. "But if the dates are correct, then that means the arsonist was killed—"

"Two days before he had killed Xander's father!" Spike exclaimed. "But how—?"

"Don't ask me!" Twilight interrupted, shaking her head. "I have no idea myself."

"You think Xander knows about that?" Spike asked.

"Considering his intellect," Twilight replied. "He probably does, and it probably makes just as much sense to him as it does to me."

* * *

><p>Along a darkened corridor lit only by torchlights walked LaRousse. He came across two figures near the end—Slash and Swoosh. He looked at them as though their presence did not phase them.<p>

"So where was youse?" Swoosh asked in his heavy Brooklyn accent, addressing LaRousse as he would a close companion.

"What business did you have with those ponies in Ponyville today?" Slash added.

LaRousse smirked. An orange light ran up along him from toe to head. When it dissipated, it revealed the kappa wizard Squish in his place.

"Just analyzing the tactics of one of our more formidable foes," he replied in a grimace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fluttershy:<strong>__ Oh, hello, it's me Fluttershy. Oh dear, with everything scary going on, why do I have to be so small and weak?_

_**Ninja Star:**__ I do not think you are weak, Fluttershy-san. From what I have heard, you can be quite brave and strong._

_**Fluttershy:**__ You really think so?_

_**Ninja Star:**__ Indeed, and if you allow me, I can train you to reach your full potential._

_**Fluttershy:**__ Next time on My Little Pony, "I Can Be Strong. Train Me, Ninja Star." Oh my, this will be new._


End file.
